1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device.
2. Related Prior Art
In modern life, many people are under great pressure to achieve success by working hard for long hours. As a result of this, they sacrifice time which should be spent on other activities, such as exercising, because this has a low priority compared to working. Even though some people want to exercise, it may be difficult to find enough space for exercise in urban areas. For those who wish to exercise and only have limited space, the present invention provide& an exercise device.